


Cloaked by Red Clouds

by Imanonymousfanfic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanonymousfanfic/pseuds/Imanonymousfanfic
Summary: Akumu, a kunoichi of the leaf has grown up as an outcast. She possesses a one of a kind Kekkei Genkai and inability to perform jutsu's like the other Ninja, but proves to be just as strong as the others. The only thing holding her back is the secrets to her past and why she possesses the Kekkei Genkai. Lady Tsunade has entrusted her with spying on the Akatsuki for intel while traveling for answers. Danger was expected, but what wasn't, is how fast everything changes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1.

"The Akatsuki?" I question, sitting cross legged on the floor next to her desk with a cup of tea in hand. Tsunade nods, handing me a pile of papers, a scroll, and the bingo book.

"They're a terrorist group made up of rogue ninja and have recently raised in prominence. They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them."

I flick through the pages of the bingo book, spotting notable faces in them with a couple already crossed out. My attention caught when an old friend appeared: Itachi. I stare for a second before flicking past his, peeking through the rest of the faces within the book.

"I've heard of the cloaks," I acknowledge, "Lord Third had mentioned them. Apparently they've been growing in numbers too. I only knew them as cloaks with red clouds until now."

"Did you hear what he said about them?" Tsunade questions me, her curiosity peaking suddenly.

"No, it was passively mentioned at the Chunin exams last I heard about them." I continue to flick over the pages, scanning the faces of all the nin and their bounties listed underneath.

"I'd like you to keep a look out for them on your journey. Track them if you can and keep me updated."

Tsunade hands me another envelope, this time containing money inside it.

"You should be aware though, Akumu, they're rogue S-rank Ninjas. Only fight them if it's the last solution."

"Of course," I tell her as I get up, placing my mug on her desk before I pack everything in my bag.

"Good luck with your journey, I hope you find your answers." Tsunade wishes, smiling softly as she glances over the large piles of paperwork on her desk.

I flash her an excited grin. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

I make my way towards the door, stepping around Tonton as she sleeps lazily in the middle of the floor.

"Akumu," She calls as my hand brushes the door handle.

I whip round to face her. "Yes, my lady?"

She places her elbows on her desk, fingers interlocked with her chin resting on them. Her eyebrows knit into a perturbed expression and sighs audibly to herself. "This quite possibly could be a death sentence I am sending you on and I apologize in advance if it is. You're one of the most valued kuniochi in the village."

I nod, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, you, know I will be... but I'd like to ask for one favour, incase I don't make it back."

Tsunade breaks her gaze from the table, lifting her chin from her fingers, flashing her rosy lips agape with curiosity. Her shoulders adjust. "What is it?" Her blonde ponytail slides off her shoulder and onto her large chest, resting comfortable on her cleavage.

"Just make sure he becomes Hokage one day."

Tsunade's curious expression shifts into a sweetened smile and relaxes back into her chair as she ponders about the young boy. He managed to hit a soft spot in her and even though she is often hard on him, she has an undeniable admiration for him. He's a trouble maker, but with a heart of gold.

"I will Akumu."


	2. Chapter 2

I stroll leisurely in the village, stopping in a couple stores to restock on the necessities for my departure, including treating myself to a new outfit to survive my journey. Who knows how long it will be, but it's better to go fully prepared than not. My mind wanders and my feet drag as the thoughts dance around my head in a tangled state. My Kekkei Genkai is one of a kind, sharing no predecessors who could explain why I am capable of the things I can do. Tsunade and I have torn the Leaf's archives apart, leaving no book unread, but nothing had managed to help. The only knowledge I possess is that I was found outside the village gates, and if it wasn't for lord fourth, I wouldn't be here today. He's the reason I'm alive and a member of the village. I wish he was still here today to know how much I appreciate him.

"Well hello, Akumu."

"Kakashi!" I gasp, clutching my aching chest, "you scared me!"

His eyes are glued to his book, 'make out tactics', once again. A creature of habit. "You're awfully jumpy, is something wrong?"

"I was just lost in thought. I've been assigned a mission." I tell him quite monotoned, my emotions still remaining undecided.

"Oh?" His eyes finally divert from the erotic novel "I thought they needed to you in the intelligence division?"

"It's... complicated." I reply with a shrug of my shoulder. I lean towards him to peek into his book. Just from a quick scan I easily spot lewd words painting a sexual image in my head. My cheeks instantly melt under the heat of my blushing.

"It seems to be that way with us, doesn't it?" He sighs out, shutting his novel before I could read any more of the smut. He nudges me with his elbow jokingly, knowing I was judging his taste in books.

A loud and energetic voice booms towards us "Hey guys!" Kakashi and I glance at each other, already knowing who it was. We turn round to face Guy jogging towards us, his bowl cut hair flowing in the wind. He hops in-between us with both of his arms wrapped around our shoulders.

"I have an amazing proposition for you guys. All of us are in town tonight for the first time in a while."

My eyes dart to Kakashi, his face is already dripping with dread. He knows I'll force him to go. I narrow my eyes, nodding at him, confirming his thoughts with a sly smile. He always tries to talk himself out of hanging out, but ends up loving it in the end.

"We are planning to meet up for drinks. Akumu, Kakashi, I expect you both to be there!"

"I will be happy to join! I'll also make sure Kakashi is there." I reassure the eccentric jonin with a wide grin, placing my hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Great!!" Guy exclaims with a thumbs up, "We will see you there tonight!" He took off down the street, sticking out in his dark green jumpsuit, leaving as fast as he came.

"I guess there isn't many missions going on lately?" I wonder out loud as Kakashi and I resume our walk. I throw my hands in my pockets, watching the sun set over the trees in the distance.

"It has been quiet recently, not that I'm complaining. My team has been a handful recently. They've made it a personal mission to see what's under my mask."

I chuckle with a large grin spreading across my face as I remember the time I tried to do the same. "Yeah, but you finally found your team," I remind him, nudging his arm softly. "I don't think I've seen you happier."


	3. Chapter 3

I laid out everything across the wooden floor of my room. My eyes have fizzled out the writing, turning them into a large black and white blur straining my eyes. The profiled Akatsuki members seemed familiar, most of who I had seen in the bingo book. Based on the vague information I've received so far, the group has been made up of only rogue shinobi.

My eyes divert to the map of the world with drawn-out paths and highlighted villages to start my journey. Fortunately for me, the group has been spotted in all nations. They don't limit themselves to one place, giving me a higher chance of running into them on my trip. There are more than a couple dozen directions to start with, none of which seemed better than the other.

I frustratedly tug at my hair, groaning loudly to myself as I roll on my back claiming defeat on my apartment floor.

"I didn't take you for the messy type." Kakashi teases, knowing I'm usually not. My heart jumps. I look over to see him sitting on my windowsill comfortably. It was 'his place'.

"Could you stop creeping up on me," I grumble, "my chest can only take so much."

"Sorry," he apologies, flashing me a smile through his mask.

"I have something to show you!" I announce excitedly, changing the subject.

Without saying anything, he hops off the wind sill. I lean forward, curiously wondering where he had suddenly gone. My door slides open and in he comes, kicking his sandals off and plopping on my floor, waiting patiently. I hop into my room, changing into my new outfit, and slide out happily, throwing my hands up in the air as a final pose.

"My clothes were getting old." I check myself out in the mirror again. The black pants sit snug around my waist and somewhat baggily around my legs until the elastic hugs snuggly around my ankles. I adjust my matching crop top, fixing where it had sat underneath my bra line, and tug down the long sleeves to sit more comfortably.

"I like this look a lot better," Kakashi compliments.

"It has a hood too," I add, throwing it over my head playfully before I plop down next to him and my papers.

"What are all these for?"

"I'm finally going on that trip I mentioned to you, and this is the mission Tsunade assigned me to," I tell him, sweeping the papers back into one large pile and hand them to him. He scavenges through them, scanning the different pieces. "The Akatsuki, huh?"

"Yup,"

"What's this?" He asks picking up the map and pointing at the circled locations in all of the nations.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm going to visit all the major archives in the nations. I think there's something out there to explain this." I say pointing at my eyes. "I just have to somehow stalk the Akatsuki down at the same time."

Silence falls between us momentarily as we both take in the large responsibility I agreed to take on

"We're back up," Kakashi places his hand on my shoulder, "if you need it."

I blush softly at the touch. "Thanks." My eyes land on a stray picture belonging to the pile. I hold the picture up and stare at him again, reminiscing the days we knew each other better. "I think I'll be gone a while."

Kakashi hums in response. "You know someone is going to miss you a lot when you're gone."

I nod, placing the image back down to finish packing my belongings. "I still haven't told him."

"I hope you're not going to leave without telling him."

"Of course not!" I retort in disbelief at the suggested thought. "He's like my little brother, I could never!"

"Good, because we're taking him out for ramen before we meet everyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

I stand outside the bar, impatiently tugging at Kakashi's arm. He and Guy have decided to play 'rock, paper, scissors' to break the tie on their rivalry. It should have been quick, but they're stumbling and slurring their words, barely able to articulate anything. What started as a best of three turned into a best of five, and continued to grow until Guy began his tangent about eternal youth and his undying gratitude for having Kakashi as his life long rival... or something along those words. The two of them are broken records, but I love them none the less. Iruka is tired, I can see it on his face. It's been a long night with lots of drinking and we're the only two who couldn't. He awkwardly attempts to interject the game, tugging at Guy's arm with his whole weight as he does.   
  
"Another game!" Guy slurs, throwing his arm up in the air, sending Iruka face-first into the ground. I bite back the laugh and give my hand out to the defeated man while neither of the Jonin notice. I help him up, and give him a sympathetic nod.

"Guys! Can we reschedule this? Some of us have an early day tomorrow, and I have to walk this man home." I interrupt, leaning in-between the two. 

"Of course!" Guy agrees, flashing me a thumbs up with his cheesy grin. "Kakashi, we will have to have a rematch another day, my apologies for keeping you up late, Akumu." Iruka sighs with relief. I flash them both a smile and wish the two good night and begin the trek home with Kakashi.   
  
We walk through the empty streets in silence. It's a full moon, giving the village a beautiful glow. If you didn't know better, you would believe it's a ghost town. No lights are on and everyone is in a deep slumber. It's peaceful. We sit ourselves down on the porch of his house. Most of the stars are hidden by the moon's glare. It's beautiful, but a sky full of stars is more so. I yawn.  
  
"It's going to be a while until I see you," Kakashi states as we both stare at the night sky. We sit ourselves down on the porch of his house. Most of the stars are hidden by the moon's glare.   
  
"Yeah," I sigh, "I'll try to visit regularly, but you know how hard that is to do."  
  
He nods softly. "I think he took it pretty well."   
  
"He didn't want to admit he was sad I was going, but I could see the tear in his eyes when I hugged him." I smile, feeling proud of the person he's becoming. "He's going to grow so much, we'll have a lot to catch up on when I come back."  
  
Kakashi sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees comfortably. "I'm sure you'll grow a lot too when you're gone."   
  
"Yeah," I sigh out in a hopeful tone with my mind wandering about the blank journey ahead of me.

Silence falls between us, something we often share together. I pull out my sketchbook in my pouch, and look over the sketches, there's only a few pages left to spare. Kakashi was regularly my model on our days off. My lack of inspiration often lead me to draw him. He never admits it, but I know he enjoys being the model of my artwork.  
  
"Looks like it's almost finished." He points out.   
  
I smile, looking over the different art pieces decorating the pages, stopping on one of him in a river, shirtless. A blush creeps up my cheeks remembering the day. I had drawn all the other Jonin splashing around in the water, but he, in particular, gave my face a noticeable crimson tint. I had to lie to the others once the others asked why I was so flustered. I insisted that my flaming hot cheeks were actually a sunburn.  
  
"You know..." I hesitantly confess, "I've kinda had a crush on you for a little while."  
  
"Is that so?" Kakashi responds, laughing softly. His curious gaze turns to me, making my face heat up instantly. I begin to chuckle, laughing at myself as I realize the stupidity in my nervousness. I turn to him, with a dumb smile spread across my face.  
  
"Yeah, I actually realized when us Jonin went on that trip for the firework festival," I remanence, now laughing harder. "That was the time that you ended up setting a shed on fire because the firework set off in your hand."  
  
"That was your fault." He reminds, laughing with me. He thought to himself quietly for a moment and sat forward again. "It's been a while since then."   
  
"Yeah... I never told you I felt that way because I was still young at the time," I explain nervously. "I mean, I still kind of am."  
  
"It doesn't bother me you feel that way," Kakashi reassures me, "if I was the same age as you at that time, I probably would have felt the same way."  
  
My heart squeezes at his comment, leaving me to smile like an idiot, despite knowing it was only a hypothetical statement.  
  
A yawn quickly creeps on me, reminding me to head home. "I'm gonna go, I leave early in the morning and it's already late." I stand up from his porch steps and dust myself off. "Thanks for hanging out tonight, I'm gonna miss our hangouts when I'm gone."  
  
"It sure will be quieter without you here."  
  
I fluff his hair like a young kid and drop my sketchbook in his lap. He picks it up and holds it out to me confusedly.   
  
"Hold onto it until I get back, keep it as a good luck charm," I explain, walking backward from him. "Take care of the brat for me!"  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
"And, hey! When I'm back... maybe I could finally ask you out."   
  
Kakashi smiles while nodding softly. I turn my back to him and walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Naruto fan fiction, I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
